


I Love Keeping Up With You, Baby

by MinaMauveine



Category: Keeping Up With The Joneses (2016)
Genre: F/F, Gal Gadot - Freeform, Grinding, I'm squinting at this and realize it's almost self insert for the reader, Is a real life goddess, PWP, Pregnancy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: Karen offers to surrogate for Natalie and Tims’ baby because they love one another and are family.Now if Karen could manage to make love to Natalie without bursting into a hormonal pregnant mess of frustrated horny tears then everything would be perfect.PWP.Look, if you ever wanted to imagine you were pregnant and Gal Gadot fucked you really gentle like. This here is the fic for you.





	I Love Keeping Up With You, Baby

 

 

 

 

Natalie smoothed her hand over Karen’s stomach, bunching up the material of the sheer teddy to leave the soft skin exposed. “Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

 

“Maybe,” Karen’s face was light pink, “you’re the beautiful one.”

 

Natalie blinked up through her thick lashes and pressed a kiss over where their child grew. “You’re creating life itself Karen, mine and Tim’s, you’re the goddess forming our family.”

 

Karen bit her lip, still somewhat unable to handle Natalie’s sincere and no nonsense words of praise. “Do you think the boys are having a good time on their date?”

 

Natalie arched a brow. They were having _their_ night out and Natalie would like hers and Karen’s night to also include eating out, _if_ Karen permitted it. 

 

“It’s just that Jeff is on his _best,_ also nervous, but confident behaviour and he really wants to wow Tim.”

 

“Are you nervous around me, Karen?” Natalie placed her chin on Karen’s hip bone. “Do I make you nervous when you try to _wow_ me?”

 

“You make me feel like,” Karen’s brows scrunched up as she forced her sentence out, “I’m 15 and it’s my first time in the change rooms.”

 

“Hormonal?” Natalie pressed an ever so light kiss onto Karen’s hip and almost got bucked off for her efforts.

 

“Sorry!” Karen shot straight up from her reclined position only to have Natalie push on her shoulder until she was lying back on the bed again. “Oh my god, are you alright, that wasn’t sexy, I’ll try to be sexy, is it sexy to try?”

 

“You don’t have to try to be sexy, my love, you _are_ sexy.” Natalie retrieved a palm sized wooden container from the bedside table. “I picked this up in Mali, shea butter; would you like some on you?”

 

Karen waved apprehensively towards her exposed stomach. “For the stretch marks?”

 

Natalie nodded and crawled back into the bed and pretty much took Karen’s breath away just by being this close. She took a dollop of the lotion and worked it between her lithe fingers until her hands gleamed. She angled so that she was lying beside Karen, her face parallel to the barely present bump. Her hands were warm as she finally touched her palms against Karen’s stomach.

 

Her motions were slow and deliberate, practically worship.

 

Karen felt something lush and warm grow low in her belly, heat up with the way Natalie looked at her like she was the most precious, most formidable thing she has ever encountered. Like Karen Gaffrey was worthy of all this adoration from a gal like Natalie. “It smells really nice.”

 

“It tastes nice as well, it’s a special mix.” Natalie held eye contact so Karen would be prepared as she pressed her soft lips against the well lavished skin.

 

“Fudge.” Karen bit her lip, eyes cast heavenward. “I… god.”

 

“Would you like me to stop?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Natalie touched her fingertips to Karen’s chin and only continued when Karen looked down at her. “Perhaps you would prefer me just holding you?”

 

“Can I be big spoon?”

 

“Of course.” Natalie slid up higher and turned onto her side, she looked expectantly over her shoulder.

 

Karen draped her arm over Natalie’s willowy waist and moved so her body was pressed up against the assassin’s. She felt her mouth go dry. She let her hand trail over Natalie’s stomach and felt the coils of muscle. Natalie was feline, deadly and graceful and yet so sweetly curled in Karen’s arms.

 

Natalie had on that black number from the time Karen had stalked her into the lingerie store. It was just all too hot to handle and it felt like she was about to star in a pay-per-view gold class porno. She wasn’t able to process all of this. She really should have experimented more in college.  

 

Karen ducked so her forehead was against Natalie’s perfect back. She moved her hand up, pass Natalie’s breast because she was trying to calm herself down and not flip the heck out. She let the pads of her fingertips move along Natalie’s collarbone, followed that fine sharp line up and down again and again.

 

“Mmmmm,” Natalie took Karen’s hand and brought it up so she could hold a kiss against her knuckles, “you’re a bones kind of woman, aren’t you.”

 

“I think I’m just a beautiful people kind of person, have you seen a mirror? Would you not be into you?”

 

“I would be.” Natalie turned slightly, her lips in a grin. “Tim often says my confidence is on truly narcissistic levels, can you blame me?”

 

“Nope.” Karen nudged until Natalie obliged and turned so they were facing one another.

 

“Did you change your mind, would you like me to hold you instead?”

 

Karen just cuddled close, slotted her legs between Natalie’s and remained very still.

 

Natalie calmly stroked Karen’s mane of fire red, smoothed her digits along the base of Karen’s scalp. It was like Natalie could pin point every knot. Karen had to withhold a groan as Natalie worked at the tension along her neck.

 

“You’re killing me.” Karen tried really _really_ hard not to think about grinding. Nope. _Not_ thinking about grinding against some part of Natalie, any part. She was a fruit basket of pregnancy hormones trying for class, calm and cool.

 

“Not at all.” Natalie stilled her touch immediately. “Do I still frighten you, Karen?”

 

Instead of answering, Karen tugged Natalie closer and kissed that perfect mouth. Natalie smelt like shea butter and felt like silk. She hadn’t meant to, but her hips rocked forward and she pressed her embarrassingly wet center against Natalie’s thigh.

 

“Sorry!”

 

Karen tried to move off, but the other woman held her hands against Karen’s ass. “Take your pleasure against me.”

 

“I can do that?”

 

Natalie kissed Karen’s forehead. “You can do whatever you like; I know _I_ will enjoy watching you.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Natalie smirked and wiggled just enough to make Karen moan.

 

“Can you close your eyes?”

 

Natalie pouted. “I wanted to watch, but very well.”

 

Karen closed her eyes as well. She took a breath, overwhelmed in the scent of her partner and experimentally moved her hips. She was so wet and Natalie felt so soft, supple and fucking just, it felt fucking good. She didn’t realize she had built a slow insistent rhythm until she was breathy and quivering against Natalie’s shoulders.

 

She had to stop for a moment.

 

“Almost there, my love?” Natalie’s hands were along Karen’s back then settled back onto Karen’s stilled hips. “Keep going, it’s alright.”

 

Karen whimpered and started rocking again. Natalie kept encouraging her with gentle hands, helped her angle and shift for the most amount of pressure. Karen dug her fingers into Natalie’s flawless skin to gain just a bit more of that sweet friction.

 

Her pace quickened, her breath felt heavy, loud and hot. Karen felt so close, so freaking close she just about. She just. Her world sparked white as she clenched her teeth to Natalie’s shoulder. Her rhythm became erratic and messy as she absolutely gushed down Natalie’s thighs. Fuck. She was going to have to change the sheets.

 

“Shhhhhhhh, you’re lovely.” Natalie moved to tenderly kiss the corner of Karen’s eyes.

 

Karen sniffled and saw Natalie’s eyes were still closed. Her perfect face was flushed with colour, her skin lightly perspiring. Karen couldn’t imagine herself as the cause, but Natalie’s breath was laboured and her hands trembled.

 

“You can open your eyes.” Karen said quietly, she watched as Natalie’s eyes blinked open like a freaking Disney princess except she has never seen a princess with pupils this dilated and hungry

 

Natalie snaked a hand down between them, finger tips close to Karen’s extremely sensitive clit. “May I?”

 

Karen gave a small nod and thought Natalie would enter her, but the other woman only worked her fingers through the mess Karen made and brought it up to her lips for a taste.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“I could, with my mouth, if you were to allow it.”

 

Karen rolled onto her back, face flushed as Natalie lay patiently besides her awaiting her decree. Instead of words Karen tentatively spread her legs apart. She watched Natalie contently situated herself, her tongue slipped out to wet her lips. Her eyes were possessive and her gleeful smile seemed to denote it was because this was her rightful spot: Between Karen’s thighs.

 

Karen was right, she _was_ going to die. “Fuck”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on tumblr :3c ](http://mina-mauveine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
